Not Just An Ass
by daisysakura
Summary: Sawamura needs some time to sulk after losing his cool during practice. In his defense, Miyuki is an ass. Please read and review this short one-shot! Rated T because there's a lot of ass in this one.


I'd say I'm trying to expand my universe but this is really old and it was first published on Wattpad. I'm thinking of deleting that account but I only published two stories there so...lol I made some necessary corrections because wow, I was bad.

Warnings: None except there's probably plenty of mistakes which I will go over at a later time. Maybe.

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and more than likely never will.

Also, thank you for such amaingly sweet reviews! You guys have no idea how much they do me good. Love you guys!

Enjoy!

* * *

The baseball field looks a lot bigger from the stands. I know it is but seeing it from here is completely different than being down there during practice or a game. It looks even bigger when there is no equipment lying around or people for that matter.

This is where I feel at home; where I feel like I belong. Even though some players can be total jerks I don't think I'd want to be anywhere else. This is where I play baseball _and_ I know I'm good at it, too. This field always makes me happy but it doesn't seem to be working tonight.

I look up to the sky and it seems even the sky looks to be in a mood; threatening to rain just to piss me off more. I should have at least brought a jacket or something.

 _Damn it, I hope I don't get sick_.

Taking a deep breath, I rest my chin on my hand as I continue to stare towards the diamond - my diamond. This is pathetic. There are people out in the world going through serious problems and here I am sulking over nothing.

"It's not nothing," I grumble. Maybe to somebody else, it may seem trivial but my heart wouldn't feel this way if it is really is nothing important.

I had gone home to visit my grandfather who'd ended up in the hospital after a small accident. He'll be fine but things hadn't looked good at the time and I'd been told to go home immediately.

Of course, other family members had been there as well. Including my aunt and uncle along with my twin cousins - Daichi and Daiki Takenaka. Just thinking about those two overachievers makes my blood boil.

They are apparently the pride and joy of the family. They're good looking, smart, successful and "such nice young men." To add to my misery, they are also attending a prestigious academic high school. They are preparing to take over the family business at a fast pace and nobody seems surprised.

Big deal! I bet they can't throw a cutter like me. They can't throw a fastball or anything close like I can. They can't even hit a home run like I - as Yuki-senpai can.

Have I mentioned they think they're so much better than everybody else? Yup, they especially think they're better than I am. They also never waste an opportunity to remind me of how I'm such an embarrassment to the family.

That day, while I sat by my grandpa, he told me to always try my best and to never give up. Trying to lighten up the mood, he had said that if all I ever amounted to in life was a bat boy then to do it proudly. He'd been joking, of course, and everyone laughed. Even I had laughed but my cousins had used that as ammunition against me.

 _"Even Grandfather knows you have zero potential in life. You're such a loser, Eijun."_

 _"No matter how hard you try, you'll always be this pathetic, loud-mouth, good for nothing brat. All you do is embarrass the family and your team. Just quit and we'll give you a job once we're in control."_

I know I shouldn't care but it still hurts being told things like that. Especially when it feels like they might actually be right.

Just today at practice I failed at everything. I couldn't focus and my throw was off for most of the time. I could see Chris-senpai was getting frustrated and when he called it a day just after an hour, I knew I was proving them right.

Even Miyuki agreed!

 _"Sawamura_ , _with pitches like these you'll never be much of a pitcher. Stop being pathetic and try."_

What an ass! I mean, I know that's how he usually is but still. He couldn't know what was going on through my head at the time but I felt like maybe he should have. Maybe he should have known I was feeling down and not have called me pathetic. Even if he didn't have any idea to my inner turmoil, there was no need to say things like that!

Thinking back to how I snapped, I can't help but groan. My life is over.

 _"Fine! So maybe I am pathetic and maybe I will never amount to anything but that doesn't mean you can keep putting me down like that!"_

I had shouted in front of the others as I felt frustrated tears forming in my eyes.

" _You think you're so much better than me but you're nothing but an ass! And I am trying! I won't be the team's embarrassment forever, you'll see!"_

Then, like the pathetic baby I am, I had stalked off the field and hid on the school roof for the rest of practice as well as dinner. Seriously, if anybody had any amount of respect towards me then I'm sure it had all disappeared after that tantrum.

It wasn't until I knew everyone had gone to sleep that I snuck back into the field just to think. I had made such a fool of myself. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be so awkward.

But it wasn't _all_ my fault. If that damn Miyuki hadn't been acting like the asshole he is then I wouldn't have lost it. Then again, I should be used to it by now. How could I have let some stupid words get to me like that?

"Agh! I'm so stupid!" I growl, running my hands through my hair and messing it up more than it already is.

"Oi!"

I turn in surprise just as something flies to my face. Luckily, I catch it before it hits me and just as I'm about to yell at whoever threw it I freeze. I realize who it is that threw the item and he is walking towards me.

 _"Not now..."_ I mentally groan, knowing this is not going to be good. It's like the guy knows when I'm thinking about him and shows up to prove how much of a sadist he is.

"I figured you'd be hungry since you skipped dinner."

I look at the item that was thrown and blink. It's a sandwich. Not just any sandwich, either - my favorite. Wow, he actually took the time to get me something I like. Whatever, he's still an ass so he better not think this is going to make everything ok.

"I'm not hungry," I mumble but my stomach decides to grumble at that moment. Lowering my head, I hope he can't see my face which I know has turned a nice red. Why me? Did I do something terrible in another life for which now I have to pay? Thankfully though, he doesn't say anything about my cherry red face or my annoying stomach.

"You know, Coach was pretty angry you ditched practice. I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't let you join for the next few days." He says as he takes a seat next to me.

 _Damn, I hadn't even thought of that. I'll have to apologize to Coach as well as the others. I'm such a terrible team player..._

I slowly open the wrapper and start to eat my sandwich after saying a soft thanks. We don't say anything for a few minutes as I eat and he stares off into the field.

I know I should apologize for my outburst during practice but he'll probably ask why it happened in the first place and I don't want him to know. I know he'll laugh and call me stupid which will hurt more than my cousins' words.

But I have to do it. It's obviously the right thing to do. Before I can change my mind, I stand up and bow.

"Miyuki-senpai, I apologize for my inappropriate behavior during practice! I shouldn't have yelled at an upperclassman. It was disrespectful and unforgivable! You're not just an ass, you're my senpai and catcher and I'm sorry!"

I stay in that position, not sure how he'll reply. Maybe I should have left the 'just an ass' out since it's an apology? Eh, it's not like I have much control over my mouth and he should know what I mean anyway.

Of course, it's at that moment he starts to laugh. I feel my face turn crimson from embarrassment but stay put. After all, I deserve it.

"You're such an idiot, you know that?" He says between laughs.

My grip tightens around the sandwich and I'm barely able to hold back a rude retort.

 _I deserve this._ I think again. I apologize once more but stop when he speaks up.

"Sawamura,"

The tone he's using is one I'm not used to because he rarely uses it on me. I've heard him use it on other people but never on me. It's serious but sincerely gentle and I have to look at him to make sure it's coming from him.

It is and he's looking at me. Not just staring but actually looking at me as if to show he really means what he's about to say. The lump in my throat stops me from asking if there's something on my face.

"You're an idiot, there's no denying that,"

I lower my head again and say, "I'm sorry, Miyuki-senpai. I know I'm a pathetic idiot but I'll work hard to not bring the team down."

I hear him sigh then stand up. I think he's going to leave but then I feel the sharp slap on my head. Surprised, I yelp and grab at the sore spot before glaring at the jerk.

"What the hell was that for? Here I am trying to apologize and you still act like a total asshole!"

Why am I even apologizing? It's not like he cares what I think about him, he's not going to change or stop making fun of me.

He grins. "There's the Sawamura I know and respect."

"What is that suppose-" I stop talking as my eyes widen, my jaw practically dropping to the ground as I process his words.

 _Respect? Does he respect me?_

"Why do you look so surprised? I've told you that before, haven't I?" He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"No, you haven't! You always put me down and call me an idiot and make fun of my control and-"

"Ok, ok, I get it."

He laughs nervously then takes a deep breath and he looks at me again.

"But I don't mean any of that in a spiteful way. Otherwise, I'd be saying it in a spiteful tone instead of the 'I care about you and want you to grow more' kind of tone."

"...that could only make sense in your twisted mind!"

"Haha, thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment!"

Of all the catchers I've met - hell, of all the _people_ I've met, Miyuki Kazuya is definitely the weirdest with the most twisted, sadistic, and annoying personality. But...

"Look, I respect you as a pitcher. You've worked hard to earn your spot on the team and you're always trying to improve,"

He has his moments.

 _Wait, is Miyuki...complimenting me?_

"But one of the things I most respect about you is that you don't let stupid comments from others keep you down. In fact, you try even harder and as much as I hate to admit it, I respect that. I don't know what happened when you went home but you're here now so no more slacking off."

 _He_ _ **is**_ _complimenting me. Not only that, he's trying to cheer me up. The sadistic Miyuki Kazuya is trying to cheer me up. This makes me feel so happy!_

"Wipe that stupid look off your face, it's embarrassing." He says with a slight grin. Wait, it's not a grin - it's a smile!

"Sorry, I just can't believe you're complimenting me since you're usually just an ass. It's weird."

"I'll always be an ass but I can be a good ass every now and then."

"I think I like this ass of yours."

I start to laugh, already feeling much better. To hell with my cousins and their perfect lives. I'm good at baseball and I will amount to something one day. If I want to be an incredible pitcher then I sure as hell _will_ be one. I'll show them and everybody else who believes otherwise.

Miyuki raises an eyebrow, looking at me in a funny way which I don't understand. I guess he's not used to receiving compliments from me either.

"You like my ass, do you?"

"What?"

Miyuki laughs and I turn red once more. Did he just...ah! He thinks I was complimenting his ass?!

"Wha-wait a damn minute! I didn't mean that and you know it! You barely have an ass anyway."

"So you have checked it out? Haha! Calm down, I know what you meant." He laughs again. "Anyway, just don't get used to my compliments because I'm not planning on doing it again."

It's barely there but I can see he's relieved at the change in my attitude and I guess I am too. I'll never admit it out loud but Miyuki is one of my closest friends however much he resembles satan.

"And I'll deny this ever happened if you so much as breathe a word of this to anyone. As a matter of fact, I'll tell everyone you like my ass if you do. But if you agree to keep this between us then I'll help you out with the coach so he doesn't ban you from practice. Deal?"

I can't stop the wide grin on my face as I nod. If Miyuki Kazuya respects me as a player, even though he is an ass most of the time, then I'm definitely heading in the right direction.

"Deal."

* * *

Originally this was meant to be the beginning of my shounen-ai phase but I crashed and burned. Plus, I feel like we need more friendship stories! I love shounen-ai as much as the next person but let's not forget friendship. :)

I'll return with some more Lambo next time!


End file.
